


Ace of Cups

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Metal Arm Kink, POV Second Person, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in Lucio's book XII, allowing for a bit more corporeality than he had in the update. He and the Apprentice find time for an intimate moment. [F!Apprentice](While this vaguely eludes to the events of this book, I haven't got the coin$$$ to know anything that happened behind a paywall, in any chapter, and it is best we just disregard those scenes.)NOW WITH: no more fuckening typos!
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Ace of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> the title is absolutely meaningless. how do you come up with a title for shameless smut.

"(Y/N), you look exhausted," Countess Nadia says to you, her features soft. "Why don't you let Asra work in the library for a while and get some rest?"

Her offer is unbelievable tempting; you didn't notice how sore your body was upon returning to it, only feeling the fatigue that has settled over you when she brings it up.

"Thank you, Countess," you sigh gratefully. She offers you a small smile as she brushes past you into the library, sparing a cold parting glance to her ex-husband's form.

As you trudge down the halls towards your guest room, Lucio is uncharacteristically silent beside you. As soon as you glance at him though, he folds, bemoaning his inability to get everyone to forgive him and love him.

"Give them time," you reassure him softly. Truthfully, after all you've heard, you're not sure if Lucio _can_ be forgiven by the people he's betrayed, but after the vulnerability he'd expressed to you today, it was hard not to hope that he was really growing. Maybe enough that Nadia and Asra would see it.

"You don't remember what I was like, before?" Lucio's voice seems small as he asks, and you can't help but turn to him, stopping outside your door and taking him in. He did really look contrite, as he thought about winning the others over. He looked a little worried, even, about what your answer might be.

You shake your head, totally unable to access any memories of him, wondering yourself what your former impressions of the Count were.

He only looks worried a moment longer before his usual cocky mask comes over his features and he winks at you, slipping a surprisingly solid arm around your waist. His time in the magical realms must have really helped him, if the weight and warmth of him was anything to go by.

"Guess I'll just have to charm you all over again."

You can't control the exasperated but fond smile that comes over your features as you open the door and slip inside. You all but collapse into the soft bed waiting for you, watching as Lucio stands awkwardly at the entrance.

"I'll just.. wait for you to rest, shall I?" His metal arm comes up to the back of his neck almost sheepishly and you smile again, wondering when the dreaded phantom Count became so endearing to you.

"Lay down with me." You say it on a whim, thinking of how relieved and clingy he had been in the magical realms when you came back for him. After the rejection of his apology by Nadia, even though you understood _why_ she couldn't accept it, you felt the need to show him a bit of affection. Positive reinforcement of his new-found remorseful attitude.

His features betray his surprise only for a moment before he grins at you, positively leering as he makes his way towards your bed.

"Of course, my dear," he says in a low rumble, the pet name causing you to roll your eyes. You arrange yourself comfortably on your side against the plush pillows, sighing contentedly as you pull the blankets over yourself. Lucio slips in behind you, laying over the covers, and you aren't surprised this time at how real his form feels pressing against your back. He hesitates putting his metal arm over you and you scoff quietly, grabbing it by the wrist and laying it over your waist. It's only a little uncomfortable, and the pleasant feeling of him holding you more than makes up for it.

You can feel his smile pressing into the back of your neck, and you marvel at how warm you feel despite spooning with a ghost.

"(Y/N)... thank you."

You don't ask him what he means, only shift backwards minutely, pressing as close to him as you can get. He lets out a small breath before leaning in and pressing his lips to your neck again, leaving a soft trail of kisses up and down the side, nuzzling under your ear and jaw.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to let you get any rest if you keep being so sweet to me." His voice is soft and a little rough as he breathes it right into your ear, before covering that too in small kisses. It almost tickles, and you huff a little laugh before shifting back against him again, just barely rolling your hips against his and looking back over your shoulder at him. 

His eyes lock onto yours, hard grey in a sea of red, and he launches himself into you, capturing your mouth with his. His lips are surprisingly soft, gentle even as they press against yours. This lasts only a moment or two though, before he growls in the back of his throat and presses in harder, running his tongue along the seam of your lips. You open for him with a soft moan, barely audible, and he makes another small noise as his tongue meets yours fiercely. His kiss becomes hungrier by the second, until he's leaning over you, pressing your back into the bed below you, tilting his head this way and that to find the best angle into your mouth.

You push him away gently, just until there's enough space to breathe. You realize he doesn't need oxygen, and wonder how long he would have gone on kissing you if you hadn't.

Lucio grins at you where you lay breathing harshly beneath him. He puts his weight on his metal arm, letting his human-shaped hand trail over you from shoulder to hip, pressing more firmly as he brings it up again to cup your jaw. His thumb drags softly over your cheek, briefly touching your lips, slightly swollen from kisses despite your partner not having an actual body. His face is flushed as he leans in, moaning against your mouth as you open for him immediately. His hand begins to move over your body once more, over your neck and down between your breasts before pushing down the blanket and rucking up your shirt to lay over your stomach.

"(Y/N)," he breathes, barely moving enough that you can feel his lips form the words against yours. "Please, can I touch you?"

His hand moves minutely up and down, cool against your over-heated skin. You barely entertain the thought of denying him, wanting him closer, without the barrier of your clothing. As soon as you nod he's pushing your shirt up further, and you lean up to help him pull it over your head. As you come back down to the pillows his mouth follows you, leaving open-mouthed kisses all over your bare chest. You moan sharply as his mouth closes over one nipple, his fingers finding the other and teasing it to hardness. He sucks gently with just the barest hint of teeth that grows stronger as you arch into his mouth, the feeling of his mouth unfamiliar, not wet but a little cold.

As he moves his mouth over your chest, his hand continues petting up and down your side, gripping your hips firmly before releasing them to slide up over your breast again. You can't help the words that bubble out of you as soon as the thought occurs to you.

"Your hand..."

"What about my hand?" He asks, moving it back up to cradle your jaw. There's something in his gaze though that makes you think he knows what you're asking for, and is going to make you say it before he gives it to you.

"Your- your other hand," you mutter, pressing through the embarrassment of saying it aloud at all. "Will you touch me with your other hand?"

He looks pleased and a little impressed at your request, and you can't bring yourself to regret it even as your face burns. He shifts his weight to other arm, slowly bringing his golden hand up over you. He just barely trails the sharp claws over your skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. You gasp as his hand comes to your breast, gently circling over your nipple, watching you carefully for any sign of distress. When he sees only pleasure on your face he increases the pressure of his touch just slightly, leaving a faint scratch over your skin as he brings his hand back down over your stomach.

As his sharp fingers reach the waistband of your pants he pauses, meeting your gaze and raising an eyebrow. There's something almost challenging in his look, and you meet it unhesitatingly, pressing your hips up more firmly against his waiting hand. He deftly undoes the laces at the front, pulling your pants and underwear down your thighs in one go, baring you to his ravenous gaze.

"Oh, _(Y/N)_..." Lucio immediately brings his mouth back down to your body, kissing over your hips as he pulls your pants the rest of the way off. You can't help but shift slightly, trying to bring his face closer to where you already feel needy and wet. He chuckles at this but doesn't tease anymore, apparently as eager to get his mouth on you as you are. You let out a shaky gasp as his tongue slides over your outer lips before delving it, tasting you fully, and he moans his appreciation. His hands come up over your thighs, spreading them fully for his greedy mouth. He licks at you with total abandon, circling your clit before dipping down and pressing into your entrance. Once again, it feels distinctly strange, not wet at all but cool and slick and extremely pleasurable. You barely pay attention to the ridiculous sounds that flow out of your mouth, high pitched moans and shaking gasps, totally caught up in how unexpectedly wonderful it feels.

You lift your head slightly to glance down at him and find that he's already looking up at your face, taking in your flushed cheeks and panting mouth. As his eyes meet yours he places a wet, lingering kiss over your clit, before he breathes his next words into your inner thigh.

"I want to be inside you," he smirks, but he looks unsure as he lays open-mouthed kisses over your skin, first one leg then the other, never breaking eye contact.

"Y-yeah. Yes," you manage to get out breathlessly, nodding your head and trying to spread your legs wider where he holds them. He digs both hands into the soft skin where your hips meet your thighs, his metal fingers barely held back from breaking the soft skin. As he leans back down over you, his hardness brushing against your thigh, he peppers your face in kisses, unexpectedly affectionate.

"I can't remember the last time I felt like this," he mutters, kissing over your cheeks, the bridge of your nose, your eyelids. "Even before I died."

You bring your hands up to cup his face, guiding his lips to yours and letting out a deep sigh as he slides inside you. He thrusts gently once, twice, before he apparently can't hold himself back any more and beings pounding into you in earnest. You both let out a steady stream of moans which reverberate through the small room, Lucio panting, breathless, regardless of needing to breathe, as he says your name over and over.

Suddenly he stills over you, causing you to let out a plaintive moan and tighten your legs where they're wrapped around his solid hips.

"I can't..." he says through gritted teeth. "I can't last much longer, (Y/N)."

"That's okay," you assure him, bringing his face down to kiss you again. "I want you to keep going." 

You're just as eager to see his completion, sliding your hand down between your bodies as he begins to thrust again, slowly, drawing out the pleasure for both of you. He begins to speed up again as you work your hand frantically against your sex, thrusting so hard that you're pushed up on the bed. He brings his hands down from where they were tangled in the sheets on either side of your head, grasping your ass to give him better leverage to pound into you. His metal hand tightening in your flesh is the unexpected jolt you needed to push you over the edge, and you come gasping his name, your fingers clutching at his jacket where it hangs open above you.

He doesn't last much longer as he feels you tightening around him, and with a few more frantic thrusts he buries his face in your neck, moaning your name roughly as he spurts inside you. 

You both lay there for a few minutes, or hours, it's hard to be certain in the haze of pleasure that surrounds you. But eventually he leans up and kisses you deeply, pulling out of you and collapsing beside you. He glances at you out the corner of his eye, looking almost nervous at what might happen now. As with every time he lets vulnerability or insecurity slip through, affection swells in you for him and you lean over him to kiss him soundly.

"I'm afraid I might have to actually go get some work done," you say regretfully from where you're perched over him.

"Of course," he smiles with an arch of his brow. "Magical research waits for no one."

You giggle into his mouth, feeling only the slightest bit guilty at letting it wait for as long as you had. Well, it was in Asra's capable hands, certainly they've done fine without you.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after having google helpfully suggest "arcana julian x reader", I have fallen down some kind of rabbit hole. And there is an appalling lack of Lucio fic out there? And that's what's brought us all here today. Please accept my humble offering to everyone else out here horney for this goat man. 
> 
> Do you guys like "(Y/N)", "MC", or "Apprentice" better for someone addressing the main character? I personally am not a fan of using your own MC's name, I think it detracts a little from the scene. But let me know because, uh, I'll be back with more.


End file.
